


Once A Cheater

by BeYoutifulDisaster



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings, Marriage, Sneaking, Texting, affair, attitude, married, mood, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeYoutifulDisaster/pseuds/BeYoutifulDisaster
Summary: When Lucille finds another woman's hair tie under her bed she sends her next door neighbor on a mission to catch her husband cheating, unbeknownst to her that the home wrecker is the same person she trusts to help her.





	Once A Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> Work title/summary may change

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. She has been cheated on and she knows it, her intuition and the heavy feeling in her gut told her so as did the polka dot hair tie she found under the bed whilst vacuuming. Tears welled in her tired chocolate colored orbs and streamed down her face as she took a seat at the edge of the mattress and stared at the scrunchie clenched in the palm of her trembling hand, another woman’s scrunchie. Slowly raising it up to her nostrils she takes a sniff, deeply inhaling in the scent of cotton candy. _With a scent like that, she must be young_ the distraught woman thought. But she did not want thoughts, she wanted facts, she needed facts, something her husband could not slyly lie his way out of like he has done numerous times before.

The dark haired woman quickly stands tall on her feet and takes a deep breath to calm away the anger that ate away at her like a cancer, large, sharp, poisonous teeth just chunking away at her sanity. She takes another breath and exhales, snow white heels loudly and powerfully click-clacking against hardwood with purpose, her legs directing her right out the front door, to which she did not even bother to close behind her, and across the street where her neighbor lazily laid about on her front porch just casually sipping away at a cold glass of iced-tea as she watched the world pass her by in slow motion.

“Y/n” the woman calls with a delicately brittle voice, posing herself on the porch deck like a model with a hand on a hip and the strands of her dark, wavy hair blowing along with the breeze.

I stare at her for a moment in silence, witnessing her subtly wrinkled cheeks stained with a wetness that revealed she had been crying, her eyes that rested protectively under her finely arched brows were glossy and tinted with a smudge of redness painting a dark picture of a woman both unhappy and restless.

“Lucille” I acknowledge softly “What’s going on, are you okay?”

She turns her head, purposely avoiding eye contact as she gave a response “No” Lucille sniffles, my oval shaped orbs drifting down to her foot that tapped impatiently against the wood “I…I need a favor”

“What kind of favor?”

“I need you to follow my husband around, take some pictures”

“What?” I scoff, finding this conversation and request to be rather ridiculous “Why?”

“Because I have reason to suspect he’s cheating on me”

“Lu-”

“I found this under the bed while I was cleaning” Lucille brings her hand forward revealing the polka dot scrunchie, my polka dot scrunchie “I don’t own a polka dot hair tie, y/n, and have never used hair products that smell of cotton candy”

“Lucille, I-”

“You’re a cop right?”

“I am but not a private eye or an investigator, I do murder mysteries and an occasional undercover”

“Please? You’re the only I trust to do this, I’ll even pay you for your troubles”  

“Di-Did you talk to Negan about this before?”

“I have” she nods “I’ve had numerous suspicions but he always lied them off. He’d say the single hair strands on his jacket or scarf were from hugging his female friends hello. That’s how he’d also lie off the scent of their perfume.”

“And the scrunchie?”

“I’m not mentioning the scrunchie to him, he’d find a clever way to lie this off as well which is why I need either a video or a picture of him with another woman. I need solid proof to show myself and most importantly him that I am not delusional or making things up just because I read too many novels and watch too many soap operas. I am desperate here y/n”

“Okay” I give in, feeling pity for her and the unfortunate situation she finds herself in, mostly because of me “I’ll do it, no charge”

“Really?”

“Yes. Just give me time”

“Alright, thank you”

“Sure” I smile warmly “Would you like to join me for some iced-tea, lemonade if you prefer?”

“No, no, I need to head back but thank you”

“Of course”

Soon as Lucille turns her back and walks away I grab my phone from the mini round table beside me and click on his name, thumbs frantically tapping away at letters on a screen, urging him to come clean

 

****Negan** **

        You need to open up and tell  
Lucille the truth about us

Fuck no, why?

B/c she found my scrunchie, you idiot,  
and now I just feel really horrible. I’m  
supposed to be a good friend, and  
here I am betraying her trust, fucking  
her husband behind her back

So she shows you a scrunchie  
and you all of a sudden grow a conscious?

 

She had been crying before she  
came to see me, Negan. Her eyes were  
red and I could see the wetness of her  
tears on her cheeks. I don’t give a fuck about  
the stupid scrunchie. It’s seeing her that way.

You’ll get over it, darlin,  
She’ll question me about it,  
I’ll deny like I usually do,  
and things will go back to normal

….…………

???????

She asked me to follow you

What?!

Don’t type in that tone with me,  
You read that right

And what in the flying fuck  
did you go and say?

Yes

Shit, doll, you want this secret to come out  
why didn’t you just open that pretty  
goddamn mouth of yours and just tell her?

She is not my wife. She deserves  
to hear it from her husband, it would  
mean more to her if it came from you.  
I mean, are you even a man or what?

You seriously asking me that question?  
*smirk emoji*

 

*middle finger emoji* I am not playing games,  
Negan. She will hate you more if it comes  
from me. Either grow a pair and tell her or let me  
take a pic of you kissing another woman to give  
her and have her confront you herself

Alright

Alright, what?

I’ll fucking tell her, okay? Soon  
as I get home from work

You better and, if you don’t,  
I will find out about it

Yeah, yeah

I’m really not the only one am I?

That I am sleeping with?

Yes, Sherlock. She mentioned  
finding hairs on your jacket and scarf,  
and you coming home smelling like  
perfume. How slick of you to brush it  
off as just an innocent hug

 I’m sorry

 

Wow….You’re an asshole

 I know *laugh emoji*

 *eye roll emoji*  
*middle finger emoji*

Look, I gotta go.

K. Bye

A single lettered okay, really?  
That’s cold

You have a bigger storm coming your way  
and you’re worried about the way I write  
my okays?

It means you’re upset

Well, I’m not happy

Alright, we’ll talk when I get off work

Okay…You happy?

Yes *kiss emoji*

Ignoring his last message, I lock my phone and bitterly toss it back on the table, the digits of my hand wrapping around the iced-tea drink as I sit back in my chair and wait, a single tear sliding down my cheek.

 


End file.
